A battle amongst a war
by kill3rdarren
Summary: Join a boy, Daniel Cain who joined the unofficial second class of Spartan-IIs, in his adventures that changed the war against the covenant. He along with his friends are humanity's best, spartans and normal humans alike. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well, here is my first fanfiction. hope you all enjoy, please give constructive criticism and reviews and favs would be awesome. This is also a shoutout to ilmiopassato's halo stories which are awesome by the way! **

"We're being overrun!"

"Third squad, cover the rear!" I yelled

We were pinned by at least a company of Covenant. And things were really not looking good. Ten hours ago we had a taskforce of about ten thousand men, a full division. My platoon was one of the many ODST platoons that were chosen for the taskforce. Said taskforce was meant to recover a high value asset in the city of Armec, on the planet Aroughs. The Covenant had found Aroughs not three months ago. The fighting as usual resulted in the UNSC retreating. Some pockets of resistance remained as the UNSC was evacuating what civilian they could to the waiting transport fleet in orbit. Said transport fleet was being escorted by one of the very best battle groups the UNSC has to offer, Battle group Delta. The battle group was led by the UNSC Predator, one of the new Avenger-class cruisers, she and her commanding officer was responsible for turning the course of the war into a more favourable position for humanity. She was so far one of a kind, built and maintained by a cooperation between leading weapons research and development company, Hammer Industries and the UNSC. UNSC Predator, a legend among the fleet, at about four and a half klicks long, she was the largest ship in the whole fleet. Anyway back to the story, my platoon was all that was left. Out of the fifty men and women we started out with thirty-two remained.

"Ma'am! The covvies are flanking us from the right!"

_Great…_

"First squad redirect fire to the right flank! Staff! You get those SAWS laying down suppressing fire on the left flank and rear! Second squad on me! We're going over to give those covvie bastard a proper ODST welcome!"

"OOORAAHH" came the reply.

We were in a city, a great big city and my platoon was stuck at an intersection with covenant on our ass and flanks. I led second platoon into a nearby building.

"Move marines!" I yelled.

My MA5B assault rifle held at the ready, I took point and brought the whole platoon to a plasma scorched building that had an angle on the Covenant forces pining the right flank of my platoon. Second squad was a typical ODST squad. That meant submachine guns, assault rifles and battle rifles. Nothing particularly heavy hitting but right now, we needed to take some of the heat off and this was the only way I felt. A flanking maneuver against a flanking maneuver.

"This is crazy, a squad against a whole company?" a PFC muttered.

"Stow that you sorry excuse for a helljumper," I snapped.

We were in the building now, on the first floor. The covenant has yet to realize we were there. We'd probably get ten seconds of fire on them till they react. Probably less. A company worth of plasma at eleven ODSTs. That would be nothing new.

"Alright, set up here, sergeant get your fireteams in place and I want grenades thrown first before we open fire. Have everyone throw all but one of their grenades. Target large clusters and make em count. On my mark."

The sergeant began shouting out orders through SQUADCOM.

"Ma'am! We can't hold out much longer!" Staff sergeant Albert yelled, "Danielle! We need some slack!"

"Stand by," I said, "And, Al? get me UNSC predator on the com. We're gonna need extraction."

"YA THINK?!"he all but yell back.

_Yep, that was my dysfunctional XO alright_

"Throw grenades!" within the span of five seconds, about twenty-five grenades were thrown out of windows on the first floor.

"FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled, targeting the first red elite major I saw. I squeezed off a five round burst and saw its shield flicker. A second burst staggered it, the third killed it.

Six seconds later, a wall of plasma hit the building. An ODST next to me took a plasma bolt to the arm and went down.

"EVERYONE DOWN! FALL BACK!" I yelled, dragging the injured man with me. He struggled with me for a while before managing to pull himself upright and continue running back to the platoon. However, we accomplished our objective. Our grenades took out a good chunk of their forces. But it wasn't enough. We still had a hell lot more of Covenant to deal with.

I ran and ducked behind a piece of rubble. And took a breath. Popped out and fired a burst at the covvies, then ran like hell.

As I was about ten meters away from the intersection where my platoon had barricaded themselves, my helmet radio crackled, "Ground forces this is UNSC Predator, what is the situation?"

"Predator, this is First Lieutenant Danielle Cain! Request immediate support, I repeat the the mission has failed, I repeat, mission failed, request immediate evac!"

We were saved, Predator was coming for us. Thank God.

"Negative lieutenant,"

_Oh fuck._

"What do you mean negative?! We are getting torn up down here! One platoon is all that's left of the taskforce! We need the support!"

"And you'll get it" a rougher voice answered, the CO of the Predator, "Stand by."

"Well?!" Albert yelled.

I shook my head.

"Great! Now what?!"

"Keep shooting dammit!" and I popped up from cover and kept firing.

"Ma'am are we getting evac?!" the sergeant of first squad yelled over the noise and plasma discharges.

"NO! we're getting support! Now keep firing till those covvies are dead!"

It was the longest two minutes of my life when I suddenly heard someone scream, "Reinforcements!"

I looked around and there was nothing. And then I looked up.

Thirty HEVs came ploughing into the hard tarmac, surrounding us and forming a shield. Their lids popped open.

"SHIT! Those are Spartan-IIIs!" someone yelled.

Spartan-IIIs in their semi-powered infiltration armor vaulted out of the smoldering vehicles, SPNKR launchers at the ready, and SAWs. They gave a sustained burst before falling into cover with us.

"Lieutenant?" the Spartan in charge asked.

"Yes?"

"We have air support inbound, permission to pop smoke to designate our position?"

"Do it!"

He pulled out two smoke grenades and threw then in the middle of our hidey hole.

"I'm running dry!"

I glanced at my own combat webbing. Two mags left. That was roughly sixty or so more rounds. Then it'll be knife and pistol work. Not the ideal equipment for this kind of business.

Well, we were helljumpers were we not? This was where we were meant to be.

"Ground team, this is Inferno-4 and inferno-5, approaching target."

I sighed. "Inferno flight, this is the lieutenant, keep them of our backs, we'll fall back to…" I looked at the chief Spartan.

"The Admiral had prepared evac, we have to get four klicks down the road first, we'll be picked up from on top a building, tallest one in the area."

"You heard the man," I told the pilot.

"Wilco ground team, stand by for air support, danger close, sit back and enjoy the fireworks."

_Typical flyboys_

"Air support inbound! Heads down!" I yelled into the com.

All the ODSTs threw themselves to the ground.

The ground shook as Anvil missiles smashed into the ground and 120mm rounds perforated the tarmac. Up above, the two Longswords flew at attack speeds, zooming past us.

The Spartans on the other hand kept standing, weapons at the ready, not appearing the slight bit fazed. Their shields flickered slightly.

_Funny, a year ago Spartan-IIIs didn't have shields. _

Knowing the admiral as I did, well, he probably had something to do with it, again. Honestly, it has ceased to amaze me. Honestly, the admiral was an unorthodox son of a bitch and he cared for his troops. Rumors were he joined the troops on the ground, leading from the front, leaving most of the planning to his XO, unless he was absolutely needed. Of course, he commanded from the front and people say when he and the Spartans that follow him arrive, the winds of war change and humanity roar is heard again.

I've only worked with the admiral (not personally of course) for about ten separate deployments and missions throughout the years, and honestly, he has not once failed to deliver.

"Coming by for another pass." My helmet radio hissed.

"Alright people! Move to the rendezvous!" I yelled, setting a way point on the map on my heads up display and transmitting it to the rest of my platoon.

We got up and ran. Thirty men and women left, the Spartans covered the rear and the occasional burst of gunfire was heard as they suppressed any covenant that bounced back from the air strike a little too quickly.

Within the minute however, the distinct whine of 120mm rotary cannons were heard again as the longsword made their second pass.

I ran, we ran, well of us ran except the Spartans.

"God's with us today ma'am!" my XO shouted in between pants.

"Ain't no God staff! It's the bloody admiral…Again!"

"As long as he keeps saving our asses he is God on high to me!"

I chuckled.

We reached the building and some of my men headed to the elevators.

"Use the stairs dammit!" I yelled, "We're in a bombed out building with unstable electricity supply and you want to use the goddamned elevator!? Get your shit together and hoof those stairs!"

Not sparing even a "Yes ma'am.", they ran up the stairs.

I was the last one of my platoon up on the stairs

Staff was already getting the ODSTs into firing positions.

"Predator," I said into the mike of my helmet, "We're ready for exfil."

"Two minutes ground team."

Al looked at me, "makes you wish we were still in the 51st ODST bridage doesn't it!?"

"We'll be back soon enough." That I knew for sure. I wouldn't have been surprised if the rest of the brigade along with the ground complement of battle group Delta was already in orbit.

The Spartans came along then and took their positions. Looking over the edge of the building I saw a stream of purple, the covenant. Loose streams of green sped towards us, some missing by a mile, others scorching the building. Covenant were taking potshots at us.

"We got any rockets left?" I asked.

The third squad sergeant replied, "Just the one."

I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "Give them a goodbye present, would you?"

Even as the pelican dropships descended, a whoosh sound was heard as my platoon's last rocket traversed the open air to hit the covenant formation. The explosion was small from way up here, but it was a hit. The ramp dropped and we piled in. All except the Spartans. I looked to the Spartan leader and yelled over the roar of the engines, "Let me guess! You're not coming with us!?"

He shook his head.

_Figures…_

"Good luck then Spartan. Give em hell!"

Even as I said that the pelicans lifted off and the hatch began to close.

Ten minutes later, we were on one of the eight launch bays of UNSC Predator.

We were in formation even as a large Spartan-II approached.

"Admiral on deck!" a voice called out.

Everyone in the hangar bay stopped and saluted the large Spartan.

"At ease," his voice boomed

He looked at me and gave me a smirk, "ODSTs, you survived, I want a full report of course, but the fact that we got even some people out, is a victory in my book. We'll be retrieving the package don't worry. So take the day off, tomorrow we'll be heading back in."

"By the way Danielle?"

_Here it comes…._

Everyone started grinning

"Sir?"

"I did tell you to bring more SPNKR ammunition didn't I?" he had a huge shit-eating grin on his face and I knew he was joking, he was glad I was okay.

"Sorry sir, must have slipped my mind." I muttered. I should have taken his advice.

He shook his head and turned to leave for the bridge.

_Yup he can be a fearsome Spartan, a brilliant admiral but after years apart and after years fighting war, I love it when he was just himself, I think everyone does, I think we all love the moments where he teases people and treats them like brothers and sisters. _

That my friends was my blood brother, Admiral Daniel Cain, also known as Spartan Major General Daniel-001.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so here's the second chapter, enjoy! Please review and give constructive critism. A follow and fav is appreciated too. Thanks to all who viewed last chaper.**

Thud.

"Your coffee sir,"

I looked up from the holotable.

"Thanks Kelly," I smiled.

"Just doing my job, sir."

"I don't remember bringing me coffee everyday as part of your duty as my aid," I said looking her in the eye.

"Sir, if giving you coffee will help keep you from falling asleep and getting shot, then it is my job," she said with a straight face.

I just gave her a flat stare. That was black humor for you. We stared at each other, then burst out laughing. It was good, it felt good to laugh. After a botched operation like that, it felt damned good to laugh.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my suit-encased hands. The Mjolnir MK-VII was manufactured by Hammer Industries, most of what was on my ship, and in my fleet, well…battle group, was manufactured by Hammer Industries. The latest model of Spartan-II armor had only seen a year of service so far and so far, things looked promising. This model came with a nano-suit (think the suit from the game Crisis), it offered and added layer of protection and gave the Spartan-IIs new abilities and opportunities on the field. Of course the actual armor was placed over the suit. Together, they were capable of blocking any ballistic small arms fire and was capable of absorbing and dissipating a substantial amount of plasma before taking damage. Of course, if one started taking damage, simply move away, wait for the armor to cool down, then jump back in. Did I mention we had a shielding system too?

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Spartan-IIIs on the ground," Lieutenant Jerry, one of the operations officers said. He was a medium built man, brown hair, black eyes, nothing out of the ordinary appearance-wise, but he exuded a calm in battle that made him Daniel's secondary operations officer.

"Patch it in," Daniel said, back to business.

Captain Kelly stepped out of range of transmitting range.

A hologram of Captain Ash, CO of Gamma company, one of the two Spartan-III companies under my command. Now there's a story, how I became the overall CO of two Spartan companies. But that story is for another time.

"Sir," he said.

"Sitrep Ash, give me everything you've got"

"Sir, the Covenant are here in force, we have been unable to penetrate their defenses for even a recce. They have formed four concentric circles of defense with the package at the center of the innermost circle. My team is ready to perform hit and run tactics on your order sir, we are also ready to make a run for the package."

That was a typical Spartan-III response. I sighed. Yes, the UNSC needed more Spartans, yes we needed cheaper once too. The solution, child soldiers, the Spartan-IIIs, the problem was, they were trained from suicide missions and while I do send them on missions like that, I normally try to provide adequate support to get as many of them back as possible. Until this day, I along with battle group Delta have been successful in doing so but how much longer till our Spartans bite off more than they could chew? I knew one thing for certain though. If that day comes, I'll be fighting right alongside them.

Back to the topic at hand though, I shook my head, "Negative."

"Sir?"

"Have your men probe the area for weaknesses and lie low, we'll send another assault force. You have twelve hours."

"Sir! Yes sir!"

"And Ash…"

"Sir?"

"Get them all back home in one piece. That's an order"

"Sir!"

And the transmission terminated. I stared at where the hologram used to be. We both knew that there was a high chance, someone would die down there. It was a Spartan mission, meaning it was a tough mission. Still, I couldn't help but want to do everything I could to make sure my men came back alive, even if all I could give was an order.

"Staring at the air sir?" a voice asked from behind me, it was rough and I knew it well, "You know, people might think you just lost it."

"Heh, Dale, just the burden of command," I said. Colonel Dale was the CO of the 9th Infantry Regiment, and my XO in all matters concerning ground warfare. I was a major general as well as a rear admiral. How that came to be? Well, it's a story for another day, but let's just say that I might have been blessed with a guardian angel in ONI.

Well, the controversy of my dual rank died down quickly enough after my first deployment since my appointment as a colonel in the Marine Corp and a Rear Admiral in the Navy back then. Maybe a whole lot of luck was involved, and maybe we were at the right place at the right time, but that planet we fought on, was the second planet we saved from a Covenant invasion. And today, it's still in human hands and is contributing greatly to the economy of the human colonies. Something about being able to be on the front lines and calling down orbital support as well as air support and playing to the strengths of both marines and ODSTs at the same time or something like that. I was grateful and to be honest, I could not have done it without people like Dale or Captain Pete, my XO on the Predator.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Fun fact, Dale was older than me by two year, but I felt way older. Battle Group Delta had not been back to HQ in months, it was beginning to wear on everyone. But with this mission, it wasn't that stressful to the infantry or to the crew members on the ships, we we're just in orbit with nothing to do. Me? I just almost had to see my sister killed in action. I don't know about you, but seeing something like that puts most brothers on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Though I had to be professional about it and hide it. Can't afford to show favoritism now can we?

"Granted."

"You need to sleep Danny,"

_Oh, I want to._

"Can't Dale, we still have an op to plan, Gamma's down there and we need a plan in about ten hours."

"Well, I tried, so what's the plan boss."

_Good question._

"I'm working on it."

Dale face split into a grin. I mentally sighed. Four days without sleep. Well no sleep except for a couple hours here and there. Damned Covenant.

"Dale, gather the COs of the 4th division's regiments and the 19th, 22nd, and 51st ODST brigades. I want a meeting in ten minutes."

"Got that, see you in a bit." Dale turned and made his way to the meeting room, really, it was a conference room, tricked out with a large holoprojecter and holotank for the ship's AI.

"Delta, is there anything left on the schedule?" I asked my AI.

"Nothing of note. You are technically free to do whatever you wish for the next nine minutes and forty-eight seconds." It replied. I prefer to call Delta a 'he' though.

Delta has been with me for the better part of the decade, probably more, I lost count. Now, I imagine you are wondering, wait, AI, even smart AIs last for only seven years, give or take before they went rampant. Again my friends, this is a story for another day, but let's say there are some AIs well, they are a total of three AIs, that have exceeded the status quo and well, it had something to do with Forerunner tech, recently discovered in the past few years. A friend of mine, Captain Serin Osman played a part in acquiring the tech available to upgrade AIs like Delta. But that's a story for another time. By the way, if you are interested, Delta's avatar was a Spartan-II, decked out in the Mjolnir mark V and he was completely green.

"Right then, Pete, you have the bridge, I'm heading for the meeting." I said as I turned to leave the bridge, Captain Kelly right behind me.

The bridge doors closed silently behind us.

I walked towards the elevator, Kelly shadowing me. I smiled to myself, in the years that have gone by, I have learnt very quickly, to value Kelly's use as an aide. I mean, seriously, an ODST captain, okay, she was a Lieutenant back then, but a lieutenant with combat experience, reasonably good looking, she's a blonde about five foot six inches, hair cut to regulation length of course, ice blue eyes that can give freeze covenant plasma and a curvy body, not the best I've seen but good, those hips though, they are mighty fine. I laughed in my head, it was absurd, a Spartan with taste in the opposite sex, that was virtually unheard of, of course I wasn't like the other Spartans, I was spared some of the more….severe personality changes, be it of chemical origin or from training. Kelly had a nice personality too, well, nice for an ODST. She's reliable and with the way she acted now, you'd never guess she was a hairsbreadth away from being kicked out of the corps permanently.

***Flashback***

"That is final Colonel," Admiral Parangosky said.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" I said. It was an old argument, one we had been having over the past six months. Luckily, for the past five months, I along with the 9th Regiment were deployed to a colony world. We lost and the planet was glassed, as usual. But I personally felt we gave the Covvies a piece of our mind. I personally set up and keyed in the detonation code for one of the four havoc tactical that were used in the operation. I alongside four other Spartan IIs had been tasked with taking out a Covenant spire. A havoc nuke did the trick nicely. It was a good thing I had Dale as an XO as it meant I was able to undertake ops even when my men were deployed. Of course once the whole thing was over, the ONI admiral was barking at my heels.

Admiral Parangosky was the person responsible for my dual rank and was the person that ensured I was able to participate In the Spartan II program. It was also through her assistance that the UNSC was able to obtain the Avenger cruiser design which I played a crucial part in designing. She was like a grandmother figure in my life. A scary grandmother. She'd look out for you but when she wants something she will get it one way or another. I doubt, with the exception of Captain Serin Osman and me, that she was anything but kind and caring.

But now I had no choice, the admiral had spoken. I was getting an aide by tomorrow, or by the end of the week at the latest if I stall the process as much as I could. I sighed as I keyed in the access code to my temporary quarters at Reach. It was a room for myself, rank had its perks after all. No need to share it with other people. Admittedly the officers were more well-behaved than the common marine, but I still would not feel comfortable sharing a room with anyone not a Spartan with the exception of Dale, Cindy and probably Serin Osman. Of course in Serin's case, she was technically a half Spartan.

The room I was located in was very Spartan. It was only temporary after all. Not that I had a need for more luxurious things. I hardly remember a time since my entry into the Spartan IIs that I had luxurious creature comforts. Spartans normally stayed on base even when on leave. Going out into the civilian world just made people like us stand out too much. In any case, the room was adequate, a bed, a desk with a terminal, a simple bathroom, with a toilet, sink, mirror and shower, a clock on the wall, surprisingly one of the analog ones. Not too many of those left. And a bedside table. My own luggage consisted of a typical marine rug sack. In in, my dress uniform and some combat fatigues. That's pretty much what I've been wearing for the past decade or so. Of course, my undersuit for my Mark VI Mjolnir armor was in there, in the event that I needed it. But as a Spartan, I felt I needed to be able to handle myself without a suit, some Spartans felt naked without it, and never left home without it on, I felt naked without it too but I was willing to try to do without. As it was typical of me, I had my sidearm, and my titanium knife, standard issued one of course, on me. Probably the only thing I allowed myself to keep from my old life was a single photo, it was one of my cousin, his sister and mine, and me, posing for a picture in my house way back in the past. I took it out of my rug sack and smiled. Aaron, my cousin, I knew was now a Spartan as well. I served under him for a while in the past. He was slightly older than I was, a five year gap. He disappeared four years before our home planet was attacked. Who knew I would be joining him soon enough. Both our little sisters, Danielle and Ivy managed to get off planet. I was only told three years after I became a Spartan, that was three years after the whole incident. I was eighteen at the time. But thanks to the augmentations, I still looked like a fifteen year old, well a fifteen year old Olympic athlete anyhow. Once again, I was told by Admiral Parangosky, a gift she had said for reaching the rank of Captain.

There was a knock at the door. Training kicked in. I replaced the picture in the bag and retrieved my magnum and knife. Precautions you know? Just in case.

"Delta…"

"Accessing door camera," the green AI replied.

I walked up to the door and positioned myself at its side.

"Retinal scans confirmed. Captain Serin Osman at the door."

_What does she want? _

" I don't know, but perhaps you should answer the door," Delta said

The knock came again.

"I said that aloud?"

"Yes."

I sighed and pressed the appropriate button on the panel next to the door. The door slide open noiselessly and there, standing at 190 centimeters in height was Captain Serin Osman.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I heard you were getting an aide tomorrow."

I grunted, a most un-spartan-like thing to do. "Not my choice actually,"

She arched her eyebrow and gave me that look, the one most girls did very well. The one that said, "Oh, really?"

"An aide will only slow me down," I averted my eyes, it was a weak excuse.

I was taller than her but the look she gave me, well it made me feel small.

"You don't have to take your aide with you on your ops and if you are so worried about that, Im sure the admiral would happily give you a Spartan aide, maybe one of the Spartan III headhunters."

"I don't want a Spartan," I murmured.

"So you DO want an aide just not a Spartan?" she countered

"No! I-I…." I spluttered.

_Women…they know how to play with words._

"Then why?" She asked softly and the way she did it made her look so innocent and personally, I couldn't handle cute and innocent. I rather deal with blood thirsty covenant than deal with pouty women. And Serin knew this. The admiral probably did too. She was too old to pull it off though. Serin could. That made it…difficult to deal with her.

"You're trying to manipulate me!" I accused and turned my back on her but moved enough to allow her to come into the room.

The door closed behind her.

"Is it working?"

"Yes." I admitted as I pulled up the chair at the desk and offer it to her.

"So why don't you want an aide?"

I found that I actually did not know the answer. It was easy to say that the aide would just slow me down, but it was just an excuse. So why didn't I want one?

"I don't know really," I said.

"Well you better find out quick because you're getting one."

We were both silent for a while.

"What if we don't work well together?" that just came out. I did not intend for it to.

"Then you better make sure you do," she said getting up, "Make it work Dane, I think personally, an aide would help you in more ways than one. Let someone else in, and don't say that you let your team in, the Spartan bonding thing does not count. You are an officer, and a Spartan. You do a good job at both but you don't have time to plan for everything. An aide will help. And if you make a friend, so much the better."

It was true, I had few friends, I got along well with most people, especially my Spartan team and the bridge crew but honestly, Serin, Dale and Brigadier Cindy were probably the only people I could actually call friend. And among them, There were limits to what Dale, Cindy and I could do. There was this barrier, I can't explain it, maybe because I was still their CO. We were honest with each other, helped each other but at the end of the day when it came to it, we were commander and subordinate I could not share all my worries with them. That was something I couldn't overcome. At least not yet. So Serin was the only one I could talk to. Well I could talk to Parangosky, but well, I rather not for obvious reasons.

_If I had an aide….._

Then I realized it. I looked up at Serin and narrowed my eyes, "You made me want an aide."

She grinned. A serious shit-eating grin. " See you tomorrow Dane."

"I hate you." I called at her retreating form.

"Love you too" she said as the door closed.

I stared at the door for a while.

"Two can play that game." I said to no one in particular.

I picked up my com and called both Dale and Cindy, "Dale, Cindy, I need something."

"Sir?" both asked.

"I've been conned into wanting an aide," I said matter-of-factly.

"What do you need Danny?" Dale asked, "I can have the whole 9th regiment ready to go on strike if need be."

"Dale, you can't be serious," Cindy said, "Seriously Danny, what do you need us to do, we'll get it done."

"You're such a party pooper," Dale said jokingly.

I cleared my throat before they could start bickering…again. They liked doing that, for fun. I don't really understand to be honest.

"Sir?"both said, now back on task.

"Here, what we're going to go," I said and gave my instructions.

"Sir, you do realize that you are going against ONI?" Cindy asked.

"You're crazy!" Dale said, "But I can't wait to see the look on their faces. We'll get it done!"

You see, that's what I liked about Dale. Cindy was a bit on the straight and narrow side when it came to authority.

"Just compile the list, call me and we'll go through it together and then we'll send it to ONI by tomorrow." I said grinning.

"Will do sir," Cindy said, "But you're crazier than a hell-jumper."

"See you tomorrow Danny!"Dale said, "I wish I could see the look on their faces"

"Alright then, let's get to it" I said and disconnected the call.

I lay down on the bed and said, "Delta, help them please, I want to get to sleep sometime before twelve if you don't mind."

"Very well, but I predict that there is a ninety percent chance that both the captain and admiral will not have predicted this course of action and the outcome is unclear."

I smiled, "We're Spartans Delta, we do the impossible. Get it done."

"Very well sir."

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
